


Caught

by Kivusa



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivusa/pseuds/Kivusa
Summary: Aang tries to escape and fails miserably.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after the end of the war.

Aang is running, the wind at his back, speeding him along that extra bit more. Branches from trees snag at his pants, grass bends beneath his bare feet, he’s breathless, trying to stay out of reach—  
  
He hears the quick heavy footfalls of his pursuer, the dull thud of feet against the earth, the labored huffs of someone just behind him, miraculously gaining on him. Just as Aang is about to give himself an extra boost of speed an arm wraps around him from behind. Aang struggles against the hold, clutching at the arm, trying to loosen its grip, and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him as the arm pulls him tighter and they stumble, tumbling to the ground.  
  
Aang twists onto his back, struggling against the body collapsed on top of him. Zuko grunts as Aang’s hands attempt to shove him off and in a quick move, Zuko lifts up, grabs Aang’s wrists, and pushes them down in the grass on either side of Aang’s head, restraining them. Aang uselessly strains against the hands and body laying half on top of him, still giggling breathlessly, adrenaline pumping and his heart racing. He looks up at Zuko to see the man panting through a smirk, his amber eyes gleaming with victory.  
  
“I have captured the Avatar.” Zuko says.  
  
Aang laughs, no longer struggling against the hands pinning him down.  
  
“And what happens now, O Firelord?” Aang asks, grinning.  
  
Zuko’s smirk softens into a smile, a laugh hiding in his eyes, his breath still quick from the chase. And then the smile slowly fades away and his eyes loose their sparkle, becoming intense.  
  
Aang’s smile melts away as well.  
  
“Zuko?” He asks, quiet.  
  
Zuko blinks at Aang, eyebrows furrowing. There’s something in his eyes that Aang can’t identify, some struggle, as if Zuko is trying to make a decision. Zuko’s eyes close tightly for a moment.  
  
“Zuko?” Aang asks again, worried. He presses his right wrist against the hand gripping it, and Zuko allows his wrist to go free. Aang grips Zuko’s shoulder, trying to offer comfort, but for what he didn’t know.  
  
Zuko’s eyes snap open, the amber flashing as they cut into Aang’s surprised ones, sparks glittering between them from a harsh exhale. Zuko’s left hand reaches again for Aang’s right wrist—which was gripping Zuko’s shoulder much too tight—and holds it nearly as tight. Their eyes are locked together, and Aang isn’t sure what’s about to happen.  
  
Zuko bends down, slowly, so slowly, eyes not leaving Aang’s, and Aang doesn’t understand but he is frozen.  
  
And then Zuko is kissing him.  
  
It’s light, and chaste. Nothing but a warm press of lips against his, but Aang’s eyes are wide in shock, staring into the blurred darkness of Zuko’s eyelids. It only lasts a moment. Zuko moves away, eyes opening and taking in Aang’s shocked face.  
  
Zuko’s face flushes, redness creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.  
  
“I—” he stutters, a hint of panic in his voice. “It— I’m sor—”  
  
Aang surges up, his free right hand gripping Zuko’s jaw as he kisses him. Zuko is frozen against him and Aang tentatively licks his lips. Zuko's entire body shudders, mouth opening on a soft moan, and Aang finds himself being slowly but inexorably pushed back against the soft grass.  
  
It wasn’t so bad, Aang thought, being caught by the Firelord.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was inspired by a lovely drawing by homestruggle: <http://b-homestruggle-blog.tumblr.com/post/46074040130/got-you-avatar-zukaang-week-day-7-friend>
> 
> Also inspired by rewatching Avatar, which I haven't seen since the last episode aired. It's been great. I feel like I kinda missed the _ship_ with this by a few years but, whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
